


Burning Bridges

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Theo, Bates Motel AU, Beacon Hills is a small town, M/M, Moving, Multi, Murder, Past Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Steo vs Sciles, Unhealthy Relationships, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Scott and Stiles moved to Beacon Hills for a new start. But their alpha isn't so willing to let them go.





	1. Home Sweet Home

The world flies by through the dirty windshield of the used car Scott bought three days ago. He glances over at the human next to him, and sees Stiles resting his head against the window, watching the trees woosh by.

"Hey," Scott says, causing Stiles to look at him, "it's pretty nice up here, don't you think?"

Stiles shrugs. "Sure." He says, "I can't wait to get eaten by mostiquitos every night, and walk a mile out just to get into town." Turns to Scott, with an amused expression.

Scott huffs out a laugh. But, he has a feeling that Stiles is only half kidding. He certainly didn't seem excited when Scott proposed this idea. He didn't like the idea of moving their entire lives away from the place they've lived since they were born. Scott can't really blame him, the thought of starting over is terrifying. 

"I know that it's a change." Scott says gently. "But change is good, sometimes, isn't it?"

Stiles stares at him a moment, then turns away with a slight nod. "Yeah, I know. I'm just used to the city. I'll get used to here, though. Promise."

Scott smiles. He turns a right, and the road gets a bit bumpier. He drives a couple more yards until he pulls up to their new house. When he turns off the engine, he looks up at the big, victorian house. It's old, even older than in the pictures online. No wonder it was so inexpensive, it's basically falling apart.

Scott looks to Stiles, who's also staring at the house. Stiles looks back at him, and looks extremely unimpressed. Scott offers him a small smile as he says, "Let's get unpacked."

Stiles huffs out a laugh. They both step out of the busted car, and Scott moves over to open the backdoor, where several boxes fill the backseats. Scott pulls one out, and makes his walk to the house, taking the house keys from his pocket. He unlocks the cracked front door, and steps inside. 

The house is older inside. The walls are covered with a ripped floral wallpaper, and the floors are dusty wooden. All the furniture from the last owners are from the fifties, and there's no modern technology in sight.

"Nice pick," Stiles jokes as he places a box down on the coffee table in the livingroom.

"It was nicer in the pictures." Scott laughs with a shrug. They can make it work. Sure, it's not as nice as their apartment, but it will work as a home. Not to mention it's far, far away from said apartment. "It's not that bad and it wasn't expensive."

As they both walk back out on the porch to grab more boxes, they notice a car marked ' _Sheriffs Station_ ' pull up the long driveway. Stiles glances wearily at Scott as a cop steps out of the front seat with bright green eyes and a smile. "Hey, how're you doing?" He says happily, as another cop with black hair and a beard steps from the passengers side.

"Um, hi," Scott says with a forced smile, "what can I help you with, officers?"

"I'm Deputy Parrish, this is deputy Hale," The one with green eyes says, "We just saw you pull up, wanted to be the first to welcome you to Beacon Hills. No one's lived in this house for years."

"Oh. Well, thanks. I'm Scott, this is my boyfriend Stiles." Scott says. He glances at Deputy Hale, who looks like he would rather be anywhere but here. 

Parrish smiles again. "Can we help you two with your boxes?" He asks friendly.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thank you." Scott answers happily. Parrish and Hale walk over to the car, and each pull out a box. As they walk inside, Scott and Stiles go to the car. 

"Scott, what the hell was that?" Stiles asks in a hushed tone. He picks up a large box and leans against the side of the vintage car. 

"What?" Scott says, "they were being nice. There's nothing wrong with having a good relationship with the police. Things don't have to be like they were in the city, we can start over."

Stiles looks wearily over to the house. "He seems a little _too_ nice."

Stiles lets out a laugh. Stiles has never been good with new people. He has to really know someone before trusting them. "They're just helping with the boxes. They'll be gone before we know it."

The two officers exit the front door, walking back over to the car. Scott starts to carry a box up the porch. When he looks back, Parrish is taking the big box from Stiles, saying, "Let me get that." His hands brush against Stiles' as he takes it, and they linger for a second too long.

Scott looks over a bit warily. Then he continues walking into the house.

\---

Scott pulls books and DVDs from a box in the livingroom when Stiles walks in holding two bowls. "Dinner," he says, giving Scott one bowl. It's plain pasta. "Sorry, this is all we have," Stiles says as they both take a seat on the couch, "well, all we have besides ketchup and spoiled milk."

Scott lets out a laugh. "This is perfect," he says, stuffing a forkful of spagetti into his mouth. "I think I can get used to this. Ya know, eating something other can chinese takeout and pizza."

Stiles lets out a brief laugh. "Yeah, Theo was never exactly a food connoisseur." 

Scott tenses at the name. He's been purposely trying not to think about him. About the fact that they left without telling him. Stiles must notice Scott's discomfort, so he says, "He's not voldemort, he won't show up if we talk about him."

Scott sighs. "I know." He says weakly, "Just- I'm kind of worried he'll find us."

Stiles sighs "..Me too," he admits, looking away, "He always finds people. And I'm pretty sure we're more important then some random omega he wants to kill, ya know?" 

Scott lets out a breath. "I know that. Let's just.. not think about him right now, okay?" Stiles nods, but Scott can tell he has the werewolf on his mind.

They eat in silence for a few moments until Stiles' eyes find an old record player sitting against the left wall, right under the window. "Hey," he says, mouth full of food, "d'you think that thing still works?"

Before Scott can answer, Stiles is already abandoning his pasta and walking towards the ancient machine. Scott let's out a small laugh. Stiles must've not taken his meds today, that's why he's so easily distracted. He fiddles with the machine for a moment until an old, static-y sounding song from the forties starts to ring through the open room.

Stiles turns to Scott with a dopey grin. Scott smiles back. "Wanna dance?" Stiles asks, pulling Scott up by his hand. Scott laughs as he sets down his bowl.

They dance to the song for a few minutes. Stiles twirls Scott, and they both laugh. The song changes to a slower one, and Scott pulls his boyfriend close, as they rock together. Stiles rests his head on Scott's shoulder. "It will be good here, Stiles. I promise." Scott whispers into his ear. 

Stiles rubs his forehead against Scott's cheek. "I know. As long as we're together." Scott smiles, hugging him closer.

\---

"So, how's the new house?" Scott's mom says excitedly through the phone. "Oh my god, I can't believe my little boy has his own house. How the hell did you get so grown up? And how did I get so old?"

Scott lets out a laugh, as he stares through the upstairs hallway window at the bright night sky. The moon and stars are so much clearer without streetlights and tall buildings. "The house is really nice," Scott lies, looking around at the ripped up wallpaper, "Kind of old. But we like it."

"How's Stiles?" His mom asks, gentler tone now. 

Scott glances into the bedroom door that's askew. Stiles is laying on the bed, getting ready to go to sleep. "He's good,"  
Scott says, "He likes it so far. How's San Francisco? How's dad?"

"Both good," Scott can hear his moms smile through the phone. "How's you're guy's roomate- uh.. Theo?" She asks.

Scott swallows thickly. "He didn't come. He wanted to stay in the city. We-uh- kind of got in a fight."

"Oh, that's too bad. I know he was a good friend of yours." His mom says. Scott let's out a shaky breath. Yeah, a better friend than she thinks. Way better.

"Okay, mom, I've gotta go, we're about to go to sleep," Scott says, looking back at the bedroom door, "I'll call you in a while. Love you."

"Okay, love you honey." his mom says before Scott hangs up. He stuffs his cell phone back into the pocket of his sweat pants. He walks over to the bedroom, with the creaky old bed and a mattress that definetly needs to be replaced. Scott climbs into bed next to Stiles.

"How's your mom?" Stiles asks in a small voice. Scott frowns. Ever since Stiles' dad died, Scott knows he doesn't really like to talk about it. Or any parents in general. He took it really hard.

"She's okay." Scott says simply. Stiles' nods, and rests his head on Scott's bare chest. Scott pulls him close, rubbing his hand back and forth across his spine. 

"I think starting over will be a really good thing for us, Stiles. Every mistake- every bad thing that's happened.. it's over. We can forget about it all." Scott says in a gentle, hushed voice. Stiles looks up with him and offers a small smile. Scott leans down and kisses him on the top of his head.

\---

Scott parks his car just outside of the empty animal clinic, then jumps out. He walks in quickly through the front door. A man is standing at the front desk, saying, "I'm guessing that you're Scott McCall?"

Scott lets out a ragged breath. "Sorry I'm late, Dr. Deaton," Scott says, recognizing the man from the ad online. Scott needed to get a job quick, and with his experience at the veternary office in the city, Deaton hired him right away. The building is really close to the new house, too. "We're still unpacking, and I haven't unpacked my alarm clock."

"It's quite alright, Mr. McCall. You're only ten minutes late. Just don't make it a habit." Scott smiles, as Deaton continues, "Follow me, I'll show you around the office."

Scott follows the doctor from the waiting room and into a small room with a metal table in the middle. "This is where I treat the animals," he says, "You'll be mostly organizing the medications, dealing with customers, maybe answering phones at first. Then maybe once you know your way around, you can work with the animals."

"Sounds perfect," Scott says. Back at his job in the city, he was basically an intern, getting coffee and doing paper work. He rather be working with animals.

The bell attached to the front door chimes through the office suddenly. Deaton calls out, "Please come right in, ms. Hale!" A moment later, a young girl, about Scott's age, with short brown hair comes into the office holding a small crate with a black dog inside. "You can wait here with rex," the doctors says, "I'll just be a moment."

Malia gives him a small smile, placing the crate on the metal table as Deaton walks into a back room. "Hi," Scott says kindly, holding his hand out to shake, "I'm Scott, Deatons new assistant."

"Hey," she says, shaking his hand in a tight grip, "I'm Malia."

Scott looks down at the small dog, then back up at Malia. "Um, so, Hale, right?" He asks, to which Malia nods, "Are you related to Deputy Hale?"

"Yeah, Derek's my cousin." Malia answers a moment later. "And you're the kid who just moved into the old house down the road right?" Scott nods with a smile. Malia adds "No one's lived there in decades. Parrish was telling me about you and your boyfriend."

"Yeah. We just moved here from the city. We wanted a change." Scott says.

"Malia, you can bring Rex back now!" Deaton calls. Malia shoots Scott another small smile as she walks into the back. Scott remains in the big room, smile still on his face. He thought it would be hard to find friends, but it seems he already made one.

\---

Scott walks up the porch, as the sun set behind the trees left and right of him. He pulls his house key from his pocket and opens the front door. As soon he steps in, he smells an unfamiliar scent, and hears a second heartbeat. He also hears a muffled noise, like grunting or something. Dread fills his system.

"Stiles?!" He calls, rushing to the kitchen where he can hear the noise. He's almost afraid Theo's here, even though he knows he'd have caught his scent. But as soon as he reaches the doorway, he sees Stiles bent over the table, one hand cuffed to one of the legs, and a man on top of him, raping him. Scott's eyes widen.

Scott's roaring before he can think another thought. The man turns around, and Scott sees that it's deputy Parrish. Scott grabs him by the throat, and throws him across the room. The cops head hits the opposite wall, and he collaspes to the floor, unconcious.

Scott quickly turns to his boyfriend. Besides his pants down around his knees, he's fully clothed. He's looking back at Scott with tear filled eyes and a dish rag stuffed into his mouth. "Oh my god," Scott says, rushing over to him. He breaks the cuffs in his hands. Stiles quickly stands, spitting the rag out and pulling his pants up.

"Are you okay?!" Scott says frantically, staring at him. He has a huge cut on his forehead, which has blood dripping down it, onto his cheek. Stiles nods quickly, body shaking. Scott pulls him into a tight hug, pressing the human against him.

As Stiles shakily leans into the embrace, Scott takes a look around the kitchen. The table is askew, broken plates and pots are riddling the floor. There's a few drips of blood on the tiles right beneath them. And a knife is sitting on the floor right next to the table, which Stiles must've tried to use to defend himself, but Parrish overpowered him, and got it out of his hands.

"What happened?" Scott asks into Stiles' ear, not pulling away. 

"He-he just came i-in-" Stiles is saying, but his voice is too weak and shaky to continue. Scott pulls him closer, kissing the top of his head.

Suddenly, Parrish stirs. He sits up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. Scott quickly pushes Stiles behind him, eyes glowing golden. The deputy brings himself to his knees. Stiles gets a dark look in his tear filled eyes and then moves quickly, grabbing the knife from the floor. "Wait, Stiles-!" Scott is saying, but Stiles is already stabbing the sharp object into the cops chest. 

Blood squirts everywhere, and splashes onto Stiles' face. Stiles pulls the knife out as Parrish's mouth flows with the red liquid. Almost as soon as he pulls it out, though, he's shoving it back into his chest, causing even more blood to soak the kitchen tiles.

Stiles must stab him three or four times after that, long after the life leaves the cops eyes. That's when Scott pulls his boyfriend away, saying, "Stiles, stop, that's enough!"

Stiles steps shakily backwards, eyeing Parrish as he drops the knife, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. That familiar dark look is gone now, replaced with one of fear and pain. "We need to call the cops, Stiles," Scott is saying urgently, carefully not looking anywhere but the body.

Stiles' head snaps to him, eyes wide now. "No, no, we cant- we can't," He pleads, letting out a few ragged breaths. 

Scott looks at him with wide, confused eyes. "W-what? We have to- he broke in, and attacked you, it was self defense!" It was self defense, Scott reminds himself. It was. "We have to call the cops-"

"He is the cops!" Stiles yells back, looking back at the bloody corpse, "You think they'll actually believe th-that he attacked me?! They'll fucking charge me for murder, we can't call the cops!"

Scott runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, okay, what do we do then? What should we do?"

Stiles swallows, looking back up at him. Scott fills with dread, seeing that look in his eyes. Then, Stiles finally speaks, "I think we have to call Theo."


	2. Not a chapter

Hello, as you may have noticed I deleted chapters 2-5 on this story because I didn't like how I wrote this them or the general direction this is going in.

I know, I know, I do this all the time, but this time I really feel like this story has potential and could turn into something really good with the right ideas.

I really want this to be dark and twisted, which is definitely not the way the previous chapters were. I haven't written a dark story that includes a poly relationship before, but I really think with some care it's a really cool concept.

So if you also like the idea of this story, PLEASE leave me requests!!! Right now this is basically a complete blank canvas! Comment what you want to happen next, or in the future, or just the direction it should go 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment if you don't want this work to shrivel up and die, I really need help creating this. Thanks!


End file.
